Cooler Than Me: Dasey Style!
by ZorraPhoenix
Summary: AU storyline about Dasey  It's a song fic about Derek & Casey with how their relationship could be. Hope you like it, I suck at summaries.


**Cooler than Me: Dasey style**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or Mike Posner's Cooler than me, only my PC.**

**AN: I was bored and this popped into my head. Sorry if it's a bit sucky. First songfic so it's a bit AU.**

Derek looked at the crowd in the café. He was nervous but Casey needed to know how he felt. Derek "this song is for a girl I know, I hope you like it Spacey." He looked right at her while he was singing. Casey couldn't believe he was dedicating a song to her. Did this mean he felt the same way she did.

_If I could write you a song,and make you fall in love,I would already have you up under my arm.I used to pull all my tricks,I hope that you like you probably won't,you think you're cooler than me._

He could remember how he met her like it was yesterday. She was wearing sunglasses trying to avoid meeting him. And when she did meet him, she was like the queen of cold. She acted like she didn't even know my name. It pissed me off at first but I could see behind the "mask". She felt as weird about it as me.

_you got designer shades,just to hide your face and you wear them around like you're cooler than you never say hey,or remember my probably cuz, you think you're cooler than me._

She remembered how she tried to act cool on the first day of school. She wore these really high heels and walked really fast so she didn't trip. Did she look weird to him and what does he mean, "make you fall in love".

_you got your hot crowd,shoes on your feet,and you wear them around,like they ain't you don't know,the way that you look,when your steps make that much noise._He had her all figured out by the end of the day. She was just a shy girl trying to fit in at school, and he hadn't made it easy for her. Of course he called her vain at home but it was so he could hide his feelings.

_see I got you,all figured out,you need everyone's eyes just to feel , your so vain, you probably think that this song is about 't you? don't you?_

Casey is still a bit mad about the whole klutzilla thing. And the whole pranking every time he got thing was so annoying. Of course it got fun after while, especially when she got him back. She did love to play hard to get so maybe that's why he never asked her out in high school. They were closer now in college, they're actually best friends if she lets herself admit it.

_if I could write you a song,and make you fall in love,I would already have you up under my arm.I used to pull all my tricks,I hope that you like you probably won't,you think you're cooler than me._

Derek had been wonder how to tell how he felt. Then one day while they were having lunch, it came to him. Casey left early for her last class, to say hi to her dance group friends. He had driven straight to their apartment, finished for the day with only hockey practice later on. He grabbed a note book and it just flowed out of him. Derek couldn't believe how easy it was.

_you got designer shades,just to hide your face and you wear them around like, you're cooler than you never say hey,or remember my 's probably cuz, you think you're cooler than got your hot crowd,switching your walk,and you don't even look when you pass you don't know,the way that you your steps makethatmuchnoise._

It really started with how they acted the summer before school started. She was trying to ignore him and her feelings; and he was trying to see how far he could cross the line to gage her feelings. Trying to each other jealous probably didn't help.

_and don't you dare act like you don't know,know what's up,cuz your nose is up.I'm approaching I can't give you winter in the summeror summer in the winterMiami in Decembertrying to look bored in them Dior' probably is,Was acting shallow 'til she found out how deep that my pockets isMrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminderThat I think you're fine, but I'm finer 'Cause it sure seems('Cause it sure seems)You got no doubt(That you got no doubt)But we all see(We all see)You got your head in the clouds(Clouds)_

When they looked in each others eyes they saw the love the other held for them. They were going to have to talk after this. Still it wasn't like Casey couldn't enjoy the rest of the song. Derek hoped he wouldn't make her run with what he wanted to say. _if I could write you a song,and make you fall in love,I would already have you up under my arm.I used to pull all my tricks,I hope that you like you probably won't,you think you're cooler than got designer shades,just to hide your face and you wear them around like, you're cooler than you never say hey,or remember my probably cuz, you think you're cooler than me._When he was done and the applause was over he left the stage. He saw her leave and followed her all the way to the prince. Derek "Look Casey there is something I..", "wait I want to talk somewhere private like the apartment," said Casey. So they got in the prince and drove home, in the car was silence but was comfortable. They walked inside put away their things and Derek followed Casey into his room.

Casey " I know that usually I'm not the one to be blunt but…."

"Casey!"

" I know that I have to tell you how I feel because if I don't I know I'll explode and…"

"Casey!"

" you can say no and we'll stay friends even though my heart will be broken. Still Derek I…"

"CASEY! I LOVE YOU!" said Derek before he kissed her to show her he meant it. When breathing became necessary, Casey said " good because I love you too and I'm not ever letting you go. Got it!" Derek looked at her and said, " yeah I got it spacey and I'm not letting go either." He showed exactly how much he loved her and how he was keeping his promise by making love to her all night long.

**The End**


End file.
